This invention relates to a new and useful improvement in automotive crankcase emission control systems.
Most vehicles under present day emission control regulations employ means for burning or reburning exhaust or crankcase fumes. It is well established that while such present day systems provide a substantial improvement in the discharge of pollutants from the vehicle exhaust, the performance of the vehicle, including miles per gallon from the fuel burned, is seriously lessened.